


Te Amo

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunk James is adorable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Heartache, Hurt Sergio, M/M, The angst is strong in this one, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio should be out with the team celebrating but he's in his hotel room, because it's true. The thing he never thought would happen did. His heart is broken into a million pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> This is a gift for a special person on this site that loves Striker, I hope I did them justice. Also listening to My Immortal will put a dampens on your mood

"Do you know where Sese is?", Iker asked Toni, who had James wrapped around him.

"How did you not know that he stayed in the hotel, you two share a room", Toni answered.

"That was very helpful Kroos", Iker muttered as the German took a swig from his beer.

"He's angry and sad, you're going to Porto, he's staying in Madrid", James giggled, the young Columbian nuzzled into Toni.

"We've been best friends for God knows how long, he would have told me", Iker objected.

"Have you met Sergio, he's as stubborn as a mule", James mumbled before Toni took the glass off of him.

"No more for you tonight coffee bean", Toni whispered.

"Tell the guys that I'm heading back to the hotel", Iker rolled his eyes at the youngsters before he left.

 

\--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
Sergio sat on his bed, he was angry, who wouldn't be, he found out from a tabloid that his best friend, his Iker, his capi, was fucking off without telling him. So here Sergio was looking through his camra roll, hundreds of pictures of the two of them. Some of them made him want to laugh others he wanted to cry because they both looked so happy.

"Fucking Iker Casillas", Sergio cursed as he scrubbed a hand over his face at that one picture.

Iker had grabbed his face in his hands and kissed his cheek, but to Sergio the seemingly innocent act ripped his heart open, it felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. The defender left his phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

Though most of the time he spent under the water was to mask the sound of the occasional whimper that escaped his lips. Sergio wouldn't know what to do with out Iker, the goal keeper had been there for hin through thick and thin, but now, everything was crumbling around him. Sergio felt trapped and he knew that Iker was the only person that could dig him out, take care of him, but that would never happen, a small voice in the back of his head screamed.

By the time Sergio stepped out of the shower his skin was a deep red, his eyes didn't fair any better, bloodshot from the wiping and the tears. He must have been in there for half an hour, so of course he never heard Iker come in, the same Iker who was now scrolling through hundreds of pictures of the both of them because of fucking course Iker knew his password.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?", Iker asked.

"Talk to you about what?", Sergio messed with the strings on his sweatpants.

"James told me, that you're angry that I'm leaving, I'm asking you why you never said anything to me", Iker's voice was hard and cold but his eyes were full of emotion.

"I've an idea, why didn't you tell me that you see going to Porto, being your best friend and all", Sergio snarled as he grabbed his phone from the goal keeper's hands.

"Sese, I wanted to tell you, I didn't know how", Iker defended himself.

"You could have just came out and said it, hey Sergio I'm moving to Porto, instead I have to read it in a tabloid", Sergio is shaking with anger at this point.

"How do you think I felt keeping this a secret, no you didn't typical Sergio only worry about yourself", Iker snapped.

"For six years I've kept my feelings for you quiet, six hellish years, it crushes me to see Toni and James together because they're happy, I thought that I could have been happy with you, but know something Iker, you were the first person I told everything to, then you do this and the flood gates open up", Sergio unlocks his phone and thrusts the picture of the two of them together.

"Finally I thought thst I might have a chance and then I find out that you're going to Porto. Don't look at me lke I'm a kicked puppy Iker, it doesn't work, not any more".

Iker stood uo from the bed and is now standing in front of the defender.

"How do you think I felt when I fell in love with you, when we were both young idiotas?", Iker questioned.

It was right then that Sergio rested his head against the goalkeeper and the flood barriers opened.

"It's alright Sese, we've both been idiots, shh", Iker see small circles in his exposed back with his finger.

"I'm sorry Capi, I love you", Sergio cried before Iker caught his chin in between his forefinger and thumb. The goalkeeper tilted it and their lips met for the first time, but it felt like they've done it a thousand times before.

When they broke apart Sergio closed his eyes, why did Iker have to go and do that now?

"This isn't fair, you do this now but then you're still going to leave me", Sergio accused.

"But we have tonight', Iker spoke softly, as his finger trailed down the defenders lips.

Sergio nodded and they kissed again, moving each other, until they were lying on the bed, Sergio was straddling the older man's hips, rubbing their erections together.

"Fuck, capi please", Sergio begged.

Iker nipped at Sergio's throat as he pulled their pants off and ridding himself of his shirt. 

"Lube, condoms?", Iker questioned before Sergio pointed to the table.

Iker slathered his finger in the cool liquid, before he pressed it to the opening, it slid in without hesitation. He cocked a brow. Sergio responded by burying his head in the crook of the goal keepers neck, licking and sucking marks into the smooth skin.

Iker, just to make sure, added another finger and began to strech the muscle.

"Fuck me already", Sergio whined as he rocked back and forth.

Iker chuckled at the youngers impatience as he lined himself up with Sergio's opening. Sergio wasted no time before he was bouncing up an down, moaning and once again sucking on Iker's neck.

"You're so beautiful", Iker whispered as he tugged on the neglected cock between them.

"Yes, yes, si,", that was Sergio's mantra every time he brushed over his prostate.

Iker knew that neither of them would last much longer so he began to move his hips uo to meet Sergio, both of them were nearing their climax, Sergio bit into Ikers shoulder as the older man worked him through his orgasm. Iker came, he rested his head against the younger man's shoulder, both of them just breathing in each others scent.

"I love you, don't ever think otherwise", Iker said once they had cleaned themselves off.

They were lying side by side, with Sergio between Iker's arms. This as the first, but definitely not the last time.p>


End file.
